determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Asgore
Lives in the Castle with Toriel and he is Depressed. Description Asgore lives with Toriel and he is Depressed as he cannot leave the Underground. Their SOULs aren't strong enough and now that the SOULs he collected have come back to life, there's no way to leave. He wears the same things that he would in Deltarune, but the Shirt is Red now. He wears Blue Pants and a Red Crown and he still tends to flowers. The Flowers and Toriel are the only things he enjoys and they help him stay Determined. This won't matter though, as Asgore is trying to remove the DT so he can just give up on it all. He even asked Alphys for the DT Extractor but Alphys never agreed. It is too dangerous of a Project made by Gaster. Alphys doesn't know how to Operate it and it may accidentally absorb ALL the DT in the underground by glitching out and instead of absorbing whats inside, it will absorb the outside. Asgore hates the DT, but has no other choice but to keep it. Behaviour He loves Toriel, but she doesn't love him back, so it's a Love-Hate Relationship but Toriel stays with Asgore because Asgore needs the Support. He may try to befriend you, in the game, but he will wish you could get to the point and try to kill him. This isn't possible though, as you only kill him on Genocide, so you must kill everyone else. He welcomes his Death easily, but then comes back soon after. He tries his best to hide his feelings and has become a reclusive King ruling over a Happy kingdom because of this. He isn't good at hiding it though. He wishes everything would Stop, he even pleaded Frisk and Sans to RESET. Neither agreed. He then ORDERED them, as he is still King. They promised to think about it. They talked about it, came to the conclusion that if Asgore wants a RESET, he won't harm them because he needs them. So, they tell Asgore No again and tell him why. He then realises that as they have something he wants but can't get something they want. He doesn't harass them anymore because of this. The reason He pleaded both of them is because if one RESETs, it returns them to just after the DT is distributed. If both RESET at the same time, Frisk falls down again and the entire underground is normal. Though, Sans remembers, as does Frisk and Chara. The DT can be reimplemented if this happens, when Frisk tells Alphys about Undyne's DT and Extracting it may help. The timeline then returns to the Determinatale Timeline but it's from the beginning. Asgore is just a very depressed King and is similar to StoryShift Sans in a lot of ways, as he has become lazy and Depressed, like SS!Sans is. Ex-Wife Asgore lives with Toriel, who feels sorry for Asgore and has decided to help him. Asgore loves Toriel, but Toriel isn't interested in a relationship, as Toriel is still mad for the SOULs. However, the SOULs coming back is what made Toriel decide to live with Asgore again. She thought Asgore spilled the DT for a reason, so he could fix everything. Asgore plays along with this, as he doesn't want to lose her again. In the Game, if you tell Toriel the truth, she slaps Asgore and leaves, going to her room. Asgore wants to be mad at you, but is too busy crying. You will be kicked out of the castle, and it will be locked. Powers and Abilities He has every power he had before, but they are much stronger. Relationships Toriel Separated wife of Asgore, Toriel lives with Asgore now, helping him with his chronic depression. Asgore wants to get back together with her, but Toriel doesn't. Toriel stays with him because she thought he spilled the DT intentionally, to redeem himself. If Toriel is told the truth, the castle becomes locked to whoever told her and Asgore and Toriel fight constantly. Frisk Asgore once ordered Frisk to RESET, but she refused. He doesn't let her in, but Toriel will let Frisk in. Sans Sans was also ordered to RESET, despite his DT not allowing a FULL RESET. Asgore lets him be the Judge, but he doesn't like it. It's only because Toriel liked having Sans have a reason for being around. Flowey Asgore remembers Flowey from when he began screwing with them. He doesn't see Flowey anymore, and doesn't know why he misses Flowey. Asriel Asgore hates the DT, but he wished Asriel was still around to be given it. He doesn't know Flowey is Asriel, so he doesn't realise Asriel can come back. Chara Asgore lets Chara visit anytime, since she's their daughter. She's the only link to Asriel Asgore has. Alphys Asgore wanted Alphys to remove his DT, But she refused. It could glitch. Asgore doesn't let Alphys work anymore, so she watches Anime with Undyne all day. Undyne He is confused as to why she left the RG, But doesn't care. He still calls her, asking for reports on her duty, but Undyne reminds him that she doesn't have the reports as she isn't working there anymore. Greater Dog After Undyne reminds Asgore she isn't working in the RG anymore, Asgore calls Greater Dog. He gets the reports that way. Bravery He has talked to them about their job. He doesn't like how Bravery constantly beats bad monsters down with his fists, though. Justice Asgore has wondered why Justice wasn't the Captain after Undyne retired. Justice has a good relation to Asgore and Asgore likes Justice being a good person for knowing what to do. If Sans wasn't too lazy to retire from Judge Duty, Justice would be hired on the spot. AU's Asgore will never meet AU's.